Kanan and Ezra's Relationship
}}'Kanan and Ezra's relationship '''was of Master and Padawan and eventually, resembled a father-son/older brother-younger brother relationship. Kanan Jarrus is a Jedi and survivor of Order 66 while Ezra Bridger is a Force-sensitive, orphaned teenager who becomes a Jedi Padawan. Through the series, Kanan guided Ezra when he needed him most. History First Meeting on Lothal From the beginning of the series, Ezra felt a Force connection with Kanan, who thought that he was always predestined to meet Ezra due to him and Hera feeling a connection to Ezra's home world, Lothal. They both sensed each other's presence but Ezra had quickly hiddden from Kanan. Kanan was at first, indifferent towards Ezra but actually saw he was a resourceful kid. Despite the boy being just as reckless as he was, Kanan was sightly impressed with Ezra, silently wandering in amazing who this kid was. He ultimately came to Ezra's rescue at least three times, all from the TIE fighters, imperials and later, Agent Alexandr Kallus. After Hera suspected that Ezra was Force sensitive, Kanan expected Ezra to enter his room and take the Jedi holocron that he had owned. He tested the teenager, seeing if he was truly force sensitive as Hera predicted, and wanted to see if Ezra could open the Holocron (as only a Jedi can open it). After their successful mission tos ave the wookies, Kanan smiles down at Ezra and puts a hand on his shoulder, and based on the boy's reaction, Ezra hasn't had physical countact with anyone in years and was glad to feel fatherly pride again. Kanan specifically tells Ezra to come with him to learn the ways of the Force Ezra returns Kanan's lightsaber and in response the Master puts a hand on his new apprentice's shoulder, glad that the kid made the right choice. However, Kanan was hesitant in training Ezra, as he further delayed his Jedi training, as mentioned by Ezra and Hera in "Droids in Destress." After seeing Ezra use the Force to save Zeb, Kanan decided that their Jedi Lessons would start the very next day. When they began training, Kanan thought he was unfit to mentor the teenager in "Rise of the Old Masters." Only thinking of what was best for Ezra, when the Ghost crew learned of Luminara Unduli supposedly surviving the crew, Kanan thought she would be better at teaching his Padawan instead. However they were too late because Luminara had been dead since the beginning of the Empire and that the Inquisitor used her bones to lure other Jedi out. Because Ezra had no skills with a lightsaber yet, Kanan protected Ezra during his duel with the Grand Inquisitor. At the end of the episode, Kanan told Ezra he was not ditching him and told him that he was just trying to find a better teacher for him. Ezra really just wanted Kanan to be his teacher and doesn't want anyone else. Kanan realized he was done trying to teach his Padawan but that he was going to teach Ezra. They stick with each other, both Master and apprentice reconciling with one another and this time, trying lightsaber skills without Zeb and Chopper watching them. Kanan was especially protective and worried about Ezra when he was undercover in an Imperial academy during the events of "Breaking Ranks." Though it was his idea, Kanan was reluctant to allow Ezra take this mission and wondered what he was thinking. When he heard Ezra had started behind at the academy, Kanan was wrecked with worry and constantly sled where he was when the Ghost was out of commlink signal with Sabine and Zeb. Kanan warmly welcomed Ezra back, glad to see that his Padawan was safe and that Ezra missed being on the Ghost. The whole experience taught Kanan that Ezra was capable of taking care of himself. Protecting Ezra from Darkness In season 2, Kanan admitted that while his greatest fear was Ezra falling to the dark side and tried protecting him. However Kanan revealed that while he couldn't protect Ezra forever, he still could train him as best as he could. Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow Following the events on Malachor, Ezra and Kanan's relationship became strained once again, up to the point where they distanced themselves from each other. Mainly, Kanan was grieving for th eloss of his eyesight while Ezra blamed himself for his Master's blindness, but Kanan failed to tell Ezra this himself. Ezra held some form of resentment towards his master, especially since he was not around to support him. Without Kanan's guidance, Ezra focused his attention to the Sith Holocron, learning forbidden things a Jedi should never commit in desperation to protect his friends from ever getting harmed again, especially after what happened on Malachor. Despite their distance, Kanan still heard of his Padawan's actions and how he was succeeding in fighting the rebellion. After Kanan's conversations with Hera, the blind Jedi decided to talk with Ezra, who was surprised to see Kanan after distancing themselves from each other, causing them to act fairly awkward for each other. However, it soon turned into an argument when Kanan realized Ezra opened the Sith Holocron after brushing up against it by accident and was further angered when Ezra informed him that he was using it. Kanan refused to let Ezra keep it and confiscated it from him, believing Ezra would go down the wrong path and succumb to the Darkness. In his anger, Ezra shouted he didn't need the Holocron or Kanan, rendering his mentor slightly upset at what his apprentice told him. Their unbalance did not go unnoticed, for The Bendu sensed Ezra and Kanan's struggles, managing to call the older of the two Jedi out. When he met the Bendu, Kanan told the mystical force user that he feared the Sith Holocron was changing him, but the Bendu told him that the Holocron couldnt' change anyone. When the Bendu trained Kanan to "see" through the Force, the Jedi's first thoughts came to Ezra when he confronted the Atollon spiders and feared that he was in danger. However, Kanan realized the fear was not about Ezra but rather the spiders themselves. Through the exercize, Kanan realized he distanced himself from everyone, including the Force and noticed the error of his ways when neglecting Ezra and his other teammates. After learning that Ezra had turned the recon mission into a recovery one, Kanan joined Hera on the Ghost to rescue his wayward Padawan. Ezra on his part realized his mistake with the mission and felt remorseful for yelling to his master he did not need him and begged for his master's help. Kanan assured Ezra he was not alone and that he was there to help him now. He managed to pull Ezra into the Ghost before the space station collapsed. Kanan and Ezra finally began to reconcile at the end of the episode. The teen admitted that he should have told Kanan about the Sith holocron and only wanted to use it for good. However ,Kanan assured his Padawan they would find another way together and that he hid the Holocron in a safe place. At the end, Ezra thanked Kanan for coming back to rescue him, with the older Jedi responding he would always come back for Ezra. The Holocrons of Fate However, there was still a linger of imbalance between the two, which only continued to strain after Ezra continued arguing about the whereabouts of the Sith Holocron and Kanan constantly reminding Ezra that it was safe and reminding him how using it nearly destroyed him. Following their argument, they saw that their comrades were kidnapped by Maul in an attempt to get the Sith Holocron he and Ezra acquired on Malachor six months ago. Kanan and Ezra were forced to work together getting it back from the Bendu, who still felt the imbalance between the two when they found him. The Force weilder revealed he placed the Sith Holocron in the caves where the Kryna spiders were at and hoped the two working together would get them to become balanced once again. However, Ezra refused to let Kanan come with him and decided to go in alone while Kanan guided Ezra through his commlink and confiscating his lightsaber so Ezra would learn to fight battles without it. Ezra soon came into trouble when the kryna began to attack him. Sensing his Padawan's distress, especially after Ezra's comlink was accidentally destroyed when the spiders had approached him. Immediately, Kanan went to rescue Ezra yet again and this time, pulling him through to safety just like they had done back at Reklam Station. After the spiders left them alone, after Kanan revealed he was forced to see things differently since Malachor, Ezra apologized for everything that had happened six months ago. Kanan finally told Ezra he never blamed his student for what happened on Malachor and told his Padawan to forgive himself. Ezra decided to follow Kanan's advice and unexpectedly brought Kanan into a hug before returning the embrace, causing them to finally reconcile. Because they were balanced with each other again, Kanan and Ezra worked together to use the Force to retrieve the Holocron. With the holocron, Kanan told Ezra to open it if he thought it could help them defeat Maul. However, Ezra refused and decided to listen to Kanan's advice: to remain calm, as Maul would use their anger against them and hurt their friends. When Maul mocked Kanan for his blindness, Ezra took offence to it but Kanan stopped his padawan, as the former Sith lord was just trying to get under their skin. Maul made yet another attempt at Kanan's life by throwing him out of airlock, likely another attempt at making Ezra as his own Apprentice. However, it failed, as Kanan was finally able to make it out alive and rescue Hera, Sabine and Zeb frome execution. Ezra remaiend oblivious to what Maul had done and hoped doing what Maul told him to would protect his family. Meanwhile, Kanan realized Maul had no intention of letting the crew live. Kanan realized his apprentice was in danger, especially when he and Maul were combining the Sith and Jedi Holocrons Kanan was the only one to see through the blinding lights of the holocrons and approached Ezra, and ordered for the boy to look away and remember Bendu's warning. However, Maul coaxed Ezra into looking into the holocron and stay focused on it. Ezra eventually followed Kanan's advice over Maul's and looked away, causing a blast in the room. As soon as everyone recovered, Kanan did not hesitate to go to Ezra's side and tried waking him up. Ezra eventually pulled through and told Kanan what he had seen in the Holocron but was still confused because he only saw bits and pieces of the future. Kanan assured his Padawan they would discover it all together, as Master and Padawan. Relationship in the Comics In the comics that took place during season 1 of ''Star Wars Rebels, several tapped into Kanan and Ezra's relationship. In the issue "Learning Patience," Kanan encouraged Ezra to move one of the mugs on the table but his Padawan kept getting impatient when Ezra couldn't do as his Master wanted him to. Kanan told Ezra he was teaching him patience and said he would learn it, one day. In the end, Ezra finally understood what Kanan meant and learned that you can't always rush into conflicts when things don't go your way. In "Eyes on the Prized," Kanan panicked when he couldn't find Ezra anywhere. Realizing his Padawan was in trouble, Kanan went to find Ezra, only to see bounty hunters were kidnapping him. Unwilling to lose his Padawan, Kanan, infuriated they were taking Ezra, fought them off and effectively rescued him. Kanan cautioned his Padawan to be careful and let someone know where he is going. Trivia * Ezra is approximately fourteen years younger than Kanan. * Most of the time, Kanan will occasionally put his hand on Ezra's shoulder for emotional support (Spark of Rebellion, Call to Action, Ghosts of Geonosis, "Holocrons of Fate") and will always draw him into a hug when comforting him. (Legacy, Twilight of the Apprentice) * Kanan and Ezra share many characteristics with each other. ** They were both merely fourteen when they became Padawans. ** Under Jedi Training, they both favor Form III, a form that Kanan's Master, Depa Billaba, would teach him and what he would often teach Ezra. ** Both noted as being reckless, unfocused, and undisciplined. ** Since a young age, they lost a family (Ezra lost his parents while Kanan lost the Jedi Order. ** They were both were forced to take care of themselves at a young age before they met the Ghost crew, Ezra at age seven and Kanan at age fourteen. ** Befriended a pirate (Kanan met Janus Kasmir and Ezra met Hondo Ohnaka) ** They often get creative with their plans or means of escape. ** They had a position in their respective affiliations (Grand Army of the Republic, the Rebel Alliance) as a Commander. However, Ezra made it to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. ** Both have a will to protect their friends from anything. Ezra wants to protect his friends with his powers so they won't get hurt again while Kanan sought to protect Ezra from the dark side of the Force. ** Later, they both sacrifice themselves to save their friends. (Kanan gave the ultimate sacrifice to destroy the TIE Defender project on Lothal to save Ezra, Sabine and Hera and Ezra willingly allowed himself to be taken into hyperspace with Thrawn and the Purgill) * However, they also have a couple of differences. ** They both want to help the rebellion. However, Ezra was more willing to commit in the rebellion from the start while Kanan wanted to back out of the rebellion as soon as they were done with their mission to Lothal. ** Ezra was more willing to trust the Clones when they first became acquainted with each other while Kanan distrusted them due to the history between the Jedi and the Clones circulating Order 66. ** Ezra was more eager to start Jedi training at the beginning but Kanan had his doubts at becoming a teacher when he couldn't complete his own training. Category:Family Relationships Category:Relationships Category:Relationships of Ezra Bridger Category:Relationships of Kanan Jarrus Category:Male Relationships